Dil , Dosti,Duniyadaari
by sweety.cid
Summary: Fate brings together 8 people to Mumbai ... Where they Share a house And become Fast Friends... They help each others in every way they can ...A brand new story by me AISHWARYA & AISHA ... a joint venture ...R n R..
1. Chapter 1

Hiiiiiiiii ! ...

This is a brand new story by me AISHWARYA n AISHA has helped me for the songs ... It is a Marathi n hindi n English mixed for the languages . And all the characters are teenagers I'll also tell their ages

\- THE INTRODUCTION - Dil, Dosti,Duniyadaari -

RAJAT KAPOOR : He has changed his name to RAJAT from KAIVALYA . A boy aged 25/27 . He is very handsome n has charming looks . Can easily flirt with girls he likes. Is a guitarist . loves to sing n listen music . never likes to listen to any one .all call him sadhu (sage) cause he is never affected by anything happening around him . wants to become a international music composer.

SACHIN GUPTA : Every one lives in his uncles bungalow .Age 25/26. he is a philosopher. Always corrects everyones mistakes . Works in a IT company . is a horse who is running the race in computers stream . Everyone thinks he is strict but he is like a coconut hard from outside and soft inside .

DUSHYANT SINGH: Has completed his graduation . n he has a big dream to own a event planning company . Kv is his khass Friend . He works in a event planning company . Kavin is his partner .age 25/26.

KAVIN KHANNA : Bindaas guy . age 25/26 . He is a partner in dushyant's business . Has some feelings for AKIRA . cool dude he thinks but for other girls hot handsome hunk . is always ready to help others .

TARIKA AGNIHOTRI : She has completed her doctorate studies n now is a intern in city hospital . likes the famous CID cop sr insp ABHIJEET . is very beautiful , has curly hairs , big black eyes .n good friends with every one in the house

PURVI MALHOTRA :Age 25/26. She has completed her education n now she is struggling in the film industry to become a successful actress . is very very beautiful n somewhat sharmili types.

SHREYA CHEDDA : A ambitious girl wants to become a detective . works as a assistant in a dectective company .has a crush on her boss DAYA . Beautiful looks has good relations with every one in the house . age 25/26

AKIRA KAPOOR : She is very bindaas type girl .Age 26. She also is a guitarist like rajat is his only sister . she has a very good fashion sense .purvi is her bestie .her college name was aishwarya so all sometimes to tease her call her with that name. actually she wanted to become dancer but her fate has planned something else

So I'll soon Update the First Part Of DIL,DOSTI, DUNIYADAARI ... basically to give u people a fair idea of my story is that these people live together so the problems they face , how they help each other n the fun they have in between this ...i'll try to show all of this ...

So now time to take ur leave n do review cause it's a joint venture of we both sisters ... tell us should we continue or not waise bhi bhaut log truly batate hai n hum truly unhe follow bhi karenge ... n ya I hope yaha sabko thoda bahut Marathi aata hi hoga right ... review sec mai batana so we'll think to translate it or not ...

Love yaaa ...URS AISHA &amp; AISHWARYA


	2. Chapter 2

So everyone... how r u?...

Now I am back with the first chapter of Dil,Dosti,Duniyadaari ..

N yes I wanna thank my friend cidfan16 cause she told me my mistake ... yes dear I was wrong n rajat's age is 25/26 only n akira's is 25/26 also ... and I forgot to tell that no one in the house knows that akira is rajat's sis ... n one addition in rajat's behavior is that he doesn't work in the house ...

So all misunderstanding's cleared ...Now let's move to the 1st Chap...

.

.

.

.

.

Its 6:10am

Sachin woke up ...he freshened up n went to the white board in the house n wrote something on it ...

Now its 6:30am

N everyone except KV has woke up ...sachin goes to wake kv

Sachin ' arey kavin uth ...its 6:40 ok mi fakta 7 paryantach kapde gheyin ...

Hearing this kv immediately woke up n ran to the bathroom ...

At dot 7 kv had his cloths given to sachin ...

Tarika was in d kitchen making dosas for every one ...

There came Akira ...she was humming a song

_**Chali re, chali re,  
junoon ko liye  
katra, katra, lamho ko piye  
pinjre se uda, dil ka shikra,  
khudi se maine ishq kiya re  
jiya jiya re jiya re jiya re  
jiya jiya re jiya re jiya re  
jiya jiya re jiya re jiya re  
jiya ho..  
**_

Then she asked tarika ' needa any help ?

Tarika ' ummmm ha chutni mixi madhey thoda phirvun ghey plz ...

Akira ' ya sure ...ummmmm tarika..(looking at the contents ) mirchi

Tarika 'hmmmmm tu dal de yaar plz

akira again started humming the same song n made the chutni ...

At the same time rajat came there ...'wah kay sunder waas (smell) yetoye ...kya pak raha hai ...kat (to conspire)...

Akira 'ho tujhayach viruddha (opposite )

Tarika ' arey rajat akira ne chutni banaoli(banayi) ahe ..

'Kay majhaya dosta ne ...(to tarika) bagghu chav (taste).(forwarded his hand )..(after tasting) wah bari zali ahe tya manane ...

Akira' sangitle(bataya) hote na ...sagle chidavtat (tease) mala ...(she stamped her feet n went away )

IN THE HALL

(there is a white board in the hall , on which sachin used to write good thoughts )

Dushyant came from jogging n sat in the hall ...when his gaze fell on the board n he started reading the thought loudly ...

'_**Aaj cha suvichar ,**_

_**Kaal mi hushar hoto **__(yesterday I was clever)_

_**Jag badalnar hoto**__ (To change the world)_

_**Aaj mi shahana ahe**__ (Today I am sensible )_

_**Swatala badaltoye'**__ (I am changing myself)_

( After completing reading he commented as )'wah kya thought hai , kiska hai Swayam Sachin baba ka ...'

Sachin ' ha ...kyu any problem dushyant..'

Dush ' nahi re ma;la ka problem hoil

After sometime tarika called out as 'breakfast taiyar ahe ...chala sagle ...

All got their plates n started eating ...in between rajat interrupted 'aaj na chamatkar (miracle)ghadlaye ..

Kv ' ani to kay '

'arey akira ne chutni banoli ahe '

Kv coughed 'kay akirane tech mahanla evdi (so much) tikhat kasha kay '

Akira ' ho tula tar sagla sakhre (suger) sarkhe god(sweet) laghte na tula tar thikhat (spicy) lagnarach ...

On this everyone laughed ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(after breakfast sachin said to everyone )

Attention please ! Tarika baher ye (tarika cameout frm d kitchen ) (n all settled on different seats ) uday (tomorrow) aaplya gharat ek navin sadyasya yetoye '

All ' kay , (here purvi continued) navin sadaysya ...kon re sachin ...mulghi ahe ka kay karte ti ,to je kon asel te sachin sang na yaar plz laukar sang na ...

Shreya 'sachin sang na (shaking him )laukar mala jayche ahe office la ...

Sachin' arey tumich itki badbad karatay mala bolu dya ...(after a pause ) bolu mi '...

All ha bol na...

Sachin ' ho mag kay bolat hoto ...ha ho mulghi ahe ti ...Bachelor , kuthe tari kuthlya fashion house madhey designer ahe ...

Dush ' nav'

Sachin' kay '

Dush ' nav, nav. name, naam ,naamdheya...ticha tya new comer cha...

Sachin ' ohhh Ishita bhalla ...

A/N ; So guyz kaisa laga first chap aap sabko ...maine aus aisha ne continue baithkar likah hai ye chap ...abhi 2 ghante mai ...so reviews to bante hai Boss

Thankz to -

A.S aanjana , mithi , cidfan16,saney , rajvi21, Priya ,rajvi girl , meenakshi, crazyforpurvi , .50, priti dushyant lover , jannatfairy...guests ...

N n n ...

pari &amp; rashmi – sry dear but this it rajvi ...i'll surely write a kevi fic 4 u when I get a good idea , even u can tell me ...Thankz

Topaz007—yeah! Ur ri8 ...

Krittika .love purvi di- No dear im sry but its rajvi ...i'll soon write a kevi ...thankz

RK – yeah ! its RajVi

Kitty – I hope I don't needa answer ur question ...ri8 ...bye the way thankz...

Sachin purvi &amp; jiya – sry but its rajvi ..thankz

1211cid – dear maine jo likha wo soch kar likha hai n don't worry but have patience ...n keep readi ng this stry ...thankz

Sorry If missed anyone ...

Do review this chap of Dil Dosti Duniyadaari ...

&amp; stay tuned with me Aisha n my Aishwarya Di for the updates Of 3D ... I'll Try my Best to give regular Updates ...but as my dance exams are there so it'll be somewhat difficult ...

Love Yaaaaaaaaaa!

UrS

(Aishwarya &amp; Aisha)


End file.
